The Little Mer-Pureheart part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons")
Paddington Bear/Grimsby: Oh, Mighty Mouse, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't swim around, rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flutter off into oblivion like some - *Mighty Mouse/Eric: I'm tellin' you, Paddington, she was REAL! I'm gonna find that girl. And I'm gonna marry her. *Gadget Hackwrench/Carlotta: (Mice Laughs) Come on honey. Don't be shy. *Paddington Bear/Grimsby: Oh, Mighty Mouse, isn't she a vision? *Mighty Mouse/Eric: You look - wonderful. *Paddington Bear/Grimsby: Come come come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear. There we go. Ah! Quite comfy? Uh. It's...it's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Mighty Mouse? *Paddington Bear/Grismby: Uh, do you like it? It is rather fine. *Gadget Hackwrench/Carlotta: Oh, my! *Mighty Mouse/Eric: (Laughs,'' Clears Throat'') So sorry, Paddington. *Gadget Hackwrench/Carlotta: Why, Mighty Mouse! That's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks! *Paddington Bear/Grimsby: Yeah, very amusing. Mrs. Judson, my dear, what's for dinner? *Gadget Hackwrench/Carlotta: Oooh, you're gonna love it! The professor's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab. *Danger Mouse/Chef Louis: Nouvelle cuisine Les Chame Elyeses Maurice Chevailer (Chuckles) *Danger Mouse/Louis: Les poissons Les poissons How I love '''les poissons' *Danger Mouse/Louis: ''Love to chop And to serve little fish *Danger Mouse/Louis: First I cut off their heads Then I pull out the bones Ah, mais oui Ca c'est toujours delish *Danger Mouse/Louis: Les poissons Les poissons (Laughs) With the cleaver, I hack them in two *Danger Mouse/Louis: I pull out what's inside And I serve it up fried Cause I love little fishes'' Don't you? *Danger Mouse/Louis: Here's something for tempting the palate ''Prepared in '''ze classic technique'' First you pound the fish flat with a mallet *Danger Mouse/Louis: Then you slash through the skin Give the belly a slice *Danger Mouse/Louis: Then you rub some salt in Cause that makes it taste nice'' *Danger Mouse/Louis: Zut alors, I have missed one! ''Sacre bleu'' ''What is '''zis?'' How on earth could I miss Such a sweet little succulent mouse? Quel dommage What a loss Here we go In '''ze' sauce'' *Danger Mouse/Louis: Now some flour I think just a dab *Danger Mouse/Louis: Now I stuff you with bread It don't hurt Cause you're dead'' And you're certainly lucky you are *Danger Mouse/Louis: 'Cause it's gonna be a-hot In my big silver pot Toodle loo ''Mon poisson'' ''Au revoir! (Thudding) Eh?''' *Danger Mouse/Louis: What is this? *Danger Mouse/Louis: Ow! Yeow! Oh, ow, ow, oh! *Gadget Hackwrench/Carlotta: I think I'd better go see what Danger Mouse is up to. *Count Duckula/Louis: Come out, you little pipsqueak, and ''FIGHT LIKE A MAN! *Gadget Hackwrench/Carlotta: Danger Mouse! What are you doing? *Danger Mouse/Louis: Well, I... I was just... I'm sorry, madame. (Huffs) *Paddington Bear/Grimsby: You know, Mighty Mouse, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour? *Mighty Mouse/Eric: I'm sorry, Paddington, what was that? *Paddington Bear/Grimsby: You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. Get your mind off - *Mighty Mouse/Eric: Easy, Paddington, easy. *Mighty Mouse/Eric: It's not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow? *Paddington Bear/Grimsby: Wonderful! Now, let's eat before this mouse wanders off my plate. *Mighty Mouse/Eric: (Dale Barking) (Migthy Whistling) Come here boy! (Barking) (G''rowiling'') *Count Duckula/Sebastian: This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. *Count Duckula/Sebastian: Now, we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You're gonna bat your eyes like this. You're gonna pucker up your lips like this. And then,... *Count Duckula/Sebastian: Hm. You are hopeless, child. You know that? Completely hopeless. (Yawns) *Admiral DeGill/Triton: Any sign of them? *Drutt/Seahorse: No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your daughter or Duckula. *Admiral DeGill/Triton: Well, keep looking. Leave no stone unturned, no rock unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home. *Drutt/Seahorse: Yes, sire. *Admiral DeGill/Triton: Oh, what have I done? What have I done? Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Parts